


Salt & Pepper

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Tony starts getting grey hair & Pepper loves it.





	Salt & Pepper

Pepper loves the strands of grey starting to streak their way into Tony's dark hair. Tony wants to dye them away, grumbling adorably about looking old.

It’s hard for Pepper to put into words how much she used to be scared he wouldn't be here long enough for that, how much she loves watching him just _live_.

So she whispers other truths while tangling her fingers in the soft greying curls he's finally letting grow out; hasn’t he noticed that she can't keep her hands off him like this?

Tony grins at that, and he lets the grey come in.


End file.
